Why Mary Poppins get jealous?
by pingoo
Summary: Lorsque nos profilers préférés se mettent au babysitting, c'est pas toujours beau à voir... Drabbles.
1. Spencer Poppins

**Titre: Spencer Poppins.**

**Personnages: Spencer Reid, Henry Lamontagne, Jack Hotchner.**

**Résumé: Spencer est contraint de jouer la nounou.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Spencer Reid ne s'y attendait pas. Il devait non seulement garder son filieul Henry mais de surcroit Jack Hotchner. Ça lui apprendrait à finir sa paperase avant ses collègues...maintenant, il était obligé de distraire deux gamins surexités par la neige et autant dire que c'était tache difficile.

Pour cause de risque de neige, l'école avait renvoyé les élèves chez eux. Et comme Spencer était le seul disponible il avait était chargé de la mission Mary Poppins. Autant dire mission impossible.

Jack et Henry déambulaient entre les bureaux et le jeune génie avait un peu de mal à suivre.

Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de faire diversion. Quoi de mieux qu'un vieux coup de Physic Magic!? Après tout si Mary Poppins était magique... il pouvait bien faire un tour ou deux...

-Et les Enfants, vous voulez voir un truc magique!?

-Tu peux faire sortir un lapin de ton sac? Demanda Mini Hotch.

-Non, mais c'est encore mieux...

Et Reid leur fit la démonstration de son tour de magie – le même qui avait assomé Emily.

-Waouh! firent les deux petits avant de courrir vers les bureaux de leur parent.

-Et zut...fit Reid. Après tout Hotch lui avait bien fait comprendre que la Physic Magic était déconseillé au bureau.

Peut être que jouer les Mary Poppins n'avait pas était l'idée du siècle...


	2. Marraine la Bonne Fée remet ça

**Titre: Marraine la Bonne Fée remet ça...**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia et Henry Lamontagne.**

**Résumé: Lorsque Garcia garde le petit Henry, JJ ne peut que remarquer les dégâts. Encore une fois. Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

En rentrant après une longue journée, JJ se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé alors que Penelope Garcia avait gardé son fils. La question était la moindre des choses à lui venir en tête à ce stade. Et elle n'avait alors vu que le jardin. A quoi devait-elle s'attendre sur l'état de l'intérieur? Les dégâts étaient toujours – ou presque – certains avec Penelope Garcia. A quoi pensait-elle pour laisser son fils de 3 ans avec sa meilleure amie qui en bien des façons était pire qu'une enfant?

Le jardin était déjà dans un tel état: le tuyau d'arrosage serpentait dans la pelouse et cette dernière était humide comme si une bataille d'eau avait eu lieue. Le tricycle de son fils gisait lui aussi au beau milieu de l'herbe fraiche: enfin, le chemin jusqu'à la maison était parsemé de trace de pas boueuses. A quoi l'intérieur pouvait-il ressemblait? Jennifer Jareau craignait le pire. Elle avait bien raison.

_A peine JJ partie, Penelope Garcia se frotta les mains, prête à s'amuser avec son filleul qui dessinait encore. _

_-Alors fripon, que veux-tu faire? _

_Henry la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleu, identiques à ceux de sa mère, surpris que Tante Penny ne dessine plus avec lui. _

_-Tu ne veux pas vraiment dessiner, hein? Je suis sure que tu préfèrerais jouer dehors par exemple..._

_-Vraiment? On peut faire du vélo? Pour de vrai? _

_-Yeah!_

_Henry sauta, heureux, et tous les deux se dirigèrent dehors. Après quelque minutes à zigzaguer sur la pelouse avec son tricycle, Henry décida de poursuivre sa tante parce que c'était amusant. Pour lui. Beaucoup moins pour Garcia, qui décida de le stopper en saisissant le tuyau d'arrosage et en le menaçant avec. La bataille d'eau qui s'en suivit fut désastreuse. Tout deux étaient dans un état de l'autre monde. Ensuite Henry se mit à courser sa tante qui n'eut d'autre choix que de revenir à l'intérieur, les chaussures pleines de boue, la petite terreur blondes, les pieds tout aussi boueux, à sa poursuite. Henry rattrapa finalement Garcia et lui sauta sur le dos. _

_-Boooh! T'es eu!_

_-Oooo nooon... ne me mange pas, pitié!_

_-mhum...pas faim, mais guili-guili! _

_Et il se mit à la chatouiller. Pauvre Penelope! Après avoir rigolé pendant des minutes, tout deux essoufflés, tombèrent dans un certain ennuie. Et tout le monde sait bien que l'ennuie, Penelope Garcia n'aime pas ça._

_-Hey petit, j'ai une idée! Nous pouvons peindre des œufs pour Pâques!_

_-Vraiment? _

_Et ils se mirent au travail..._

-Oh mon Dieu! S'écria JJ, portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Henry et Garcia étaient presque entièrement recouvert de boue et de peinture.

-Moman?! Henry se précipita vers elle, tendant les bras. Regarde, on a fait des neuf de Pâques!

-Ah oui!? Des œufs de Pâques?

Henry était tout content, de la peinture bleu sur le bout de son nez.

-Y sont beaux hein Moman!? Tante Penny m'a aidé, un peu...

-Vraiment? Tante Penny va aider à ranger aussi, n'est-ce pas? JJ arqua un sourcil en direction de sa meilleure amie.

-Bien sur! Elle est Marraine la bonne fée!

Garcia était tellement dans la mouise. Bonne fée ou pas.


End file.
